The present invention relates to filtering water and, more particularly, to an apparatus for killing bacteria and removing suspended solids in runoff water, using electrolytic processes in a gravity flow-through system.
Regulations require all runoff water from industrial plants to kill bacteria and remove hazardous waste products before the water leaves the facility grounds or enters the environment in any way. Existing treatment methods rely on capture, treat and release methods requiring pumps, valves and other restrictive devices in order to process water in a centralized location, using chemical processes to kill bacteria and remove solids. The method is expensive and time consuming and the delay in treatment allows the bacteria to grow, which increases the effectiveness and cost of treatment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved systems and method of killing bacteria and removing hazardous waste products from water.